T E R C Y D U C K
by Key Sakura
Summary: Bagaimana perasaanmu jika, saat kamu beraktifitas malam hari bersama suamimu tercyduk oleh anakmu sendiri. begitulah yang Sakura dan Sasuke alami ketika gadis kecilnya terbangun ditengah aktifitas mereka.


**T E R C Y D U C K**

 **Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Uchiha Keyra**

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Sakura tengah menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Sasuke, _suaminya._

Kenikmatan yang ia dan Sasuke rasakan saat itu hampir mencapai puncaknya jika saja, gadis kecil mereka tidak terbangun dan menatap mereka tanpa berkedip.

Sasuke mendesah kesal, namun menampakkan senyumnya. Tentu saja! Dia tidak bisa benar-benar marah pada Saradanya. Padahal dari sore tadi ia sudah mengerahkan kejeniusannya untuk membuat putri kecilnya itu tertidur lebih cepat dengan cara memutarkan musik kesukaannya, dan memberikan segelas susu hangat.

Namun Sarada tak kunjung tidur karena gadis kecil itu sudah tertidur tadi siang, dan itulah kebiasaan buruknya. Jika ia tidur siang maka, malamnya ia akan tidur larut malam. Dan akhirnya gadis kecil itu benar-benar belum tertidur pulas dengan membuka matanya di tengah-tengah aktifitas ayah dan ibunya.

Awalnya Sakura hanya menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang telanjang di atas bubuh Sasuke karena malu, dan berharap gadis kecilnya kembali tertidur tapi ternyata, gadis itu malah semakin tak berkedip dan perlahan-lahan Sakura turun dari atas tubuh suaminya itu dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Sedangkan Sasuke kembali mengenakan pakaiannya dan bergegas keluar kamar, berharap Sakura dapat menidurkan kembali putri kecilnya.

"Sudah malam, tidurlah!" Kata Sakura sambil memeluk putrinya di luar selimut. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke kembali memutar musik kesukaan putrinya itu, dan kembali berbaring di samping Sakura, sesekali memeluk istrinya itu dari belakang karena hasratnya yang mulai tak tertahankan.

Gadis kecilnya benar-benar tidak mau tidur.

"Sudah tidur?" Tanyanya sedikit berbisik. Sakura menggeleng dan mengeratkan selimutnya yang mulai terasa dingin karena tubuhnya tak memakai baju.

Sasuke tersenyum, dan kembali berdecak kesal kemudian memainkan game online yang berada di ponselnya selama setengah jam sampai gadis kecilnya itu benar-benar tertidur dengan pulas dan mereka pun melanjutkan aktiviftasnya yang tertunda. Sasuke kembali membuka pakaiannya dan menarik selimut Sakura, dan kembali mencumbu istrinya itu. Sedangkan gadis kecilnya tertidur di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi mulai menjelang, dan keluarga kecil yang bahagia itu tengah berkumpul di meja makan. Sarapan mereka cukup tenang sampai si kecil mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang membuat Sakura tersedak makanannya.

"Mama, semalam kenapa mama tidak memakai baju?" Sakura terbatuk-batuk kemudian meneguk segelas air sampai tandas. Wajahnya merona hebat sambil menahan senyum malunya. Sasuke juga sama, terdiam dan mengulum senyumnya.

"Umh, masuk angin," jawabnya asal. Yang penting putri kecilnya itu mau mengerti dan berhenti bertanya. Nyatanya Sakura salah! Gadis kecil itu terlalu pintar untuk berhenti bertanya dan kembali melayangkan pertanyaannya yang masuk akal.

"Masuk angin kenapa lepas pakaian?" Lanjutnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sakura hampir tertawa mendengar pertanyaan putrinya. Dia sangat cerdas.

" _Dikerokin_ papamu." Jawabnya singkat. Sakura benar-benar kesal pada Sasuke, karena dia hanya diam dan mengulum senyumnya. Membiarkan dirinya menjawab segudang pertanyaan yang hampir membuatnya mati karena malu, sendirian.

"Papa juga masuk angin?" Lanjut Sarada seraya melirik Sasuke yang tengah mengunyah makanannya dengan santai. Dia juga dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau tadi malam papapnya juga tidak memakai pakaian sama seperti mamanya.

"Kau terlalu pintar sayang," jawabnya sambil mengusap kepala Sarada gemas, dan gadis kecil itu mulai terdiam dan memakan makannanya dengan tenang.

Sarada masih usia lima tahun, dan ia tidak ingin memiliki kamar sendiri karena ia merasa takut jika sendirian. Oleh karena itulah dia tidur bersama Sakura dan Sasuke di kamar yang sama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 _An_

 _jangan tanya dapat ide dari mana?_

 _kalau ide lagi numpuk 'kan sayang kalau gak dituangin. Sekedar hiburan semata XD_

 _Jaga-jaga kalau ada gadis kecil pintar kaya Sarada kyaaaa! XD_

 _See ya~_


End file.
